


Just a Need

by Littlejaybird94



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: M/M, Past BillyTeddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 08:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlejaybird94/pseuds/Littlejaybird94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was here because he needed. He needed Billy, but Billy was no longer here. He needed this feeling of intimacy. Sure it wasn’t love, hell there probably wasn’t even a hint of care. Just a want and a need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Need

The bed creaked beneath his knees as he pushed back roughly with his hips. He could hear the man behind him grunt as he tried to keep up with him, but Teddy wouldn’t relent.

Six months Billy had been missing. No one had seen the spell caster or even heard of his whereabouts. Tommy was distraught, Cassie and Kate were beside themselves with worry and Eli and Vision worked till they exhausted their resources to try and find the dark haired boy, but to no avail.

He tossed his head a little, his blonde fringe getting in his eyes as he worked his hips. He felt the bed shudder with every movement, heard it creak, heard the guy behind me him hiss as Teddy pushed his hips down too far. He didn’t care, the sensation that shot up his spine was too over whelming to allow room for him to care.

Mouth agape, he turns his head a little to take in the sight of long, slender legs behind him. He closes his eyes as it makes his stomach churn a little. If he only takes small glances, he could be Billy. His long slender fingers come down to hook onto Teddy’s hips and he tips his head back a little and moans loudly. He doesn’t want to hear the other person’s voice as they smooth their palms form his hips to his shoulder blades and rests them there are Teddy continues to push back into him, doing nearly all the work despite being the who’s on the receiving end.

He bites his lip and squeezes his eyes shut, shoulders becoming a little slack. His fringe has come back to rest over his forehead, and he tosses it again. Usually by now, Billy would have turned him over, grinned at him devilishly as he pressed wet kisses down his chest, deep amber eyes sparkling as they meet his own blue ones before he wraps his fingers around Teddy’s neglected dick and-

Teddy took his lip between his teeth and groaned and the man behind him began to thrust back, harder. It took him off guard, but he didn’t fight it. The new development made his eyes roll back as he felt the side of his mouth twitch whilst he moaned.

“B.. Bi-…” No.

He wouldn’t say his name… Not now, not like this. Instead whine escaped his throat as he tipped his head back. He felt an arm encircle his chest and pull his up onto his knees, lips pressing against the back of his neck. He turned his head, purposely trying to keep from making eye contact and the other’s hands smoothed down his sides, teeth grazing his skin. He cast his eyes down, but didn’t let his emotions interfere. He was here because he needed. He needed Billy, but Billy was no longer here. He needed this feeling of intimacy. Sure it wasn’t love, he’ll there probably wasn’t even a hint of care. Just a want and a need. 

He let his head rest against a slender shoulder for a moment, eyes closed over course, as he felt an angular nose trace his jaw, dark hair brushing over his eyelids.  
He’d had enough of this. Licking his lips, he lowered himself back down onto his elbows. He pressed his forehead to his hands as he felt the man behind him line himself back up to push back into Teddy. He wasn’t sure when he’d slipped out, but that didn’t matter now. He looked over at the wall as he felt the intrusion, ducking his head again, letting out a louder, more urgent moan than he had initially intended to let loose.

His fingers clutched the sheets as he felt hands move back to his waist and pull him back, slamming into him. He felt his jaw drop and a low, rumbling moan escaped his throat, and before he knew it, a body was pressed against his back, pushing him flat against the bed. Sharp knees moved between his own, forcing them apart as arms mover over his shoulders, keep his chest pinned down. He couldn’t help the surge or heat that rushed downwards, the way his eyelids fluttered and his tongue slid along his tongue.

Without thinking, Teddy turned his head and met the other’s lips with force, taking his by surprise. He tucked his left arm down so he could twist around a little easier, pressing up and moaning into the other’s mouth as he kissed him, tongue sliding along teeth as the dark haired man’s hand slid down his shoulder to his chest, holding him against his body, thumb brushing lightly over a nipple as he did so, starting to thrust again, pushing as deep as he could from the angle he was positioned. Teddy didn’t want to pull away, didn’t want to open his eyes. As the man made to move back he pushed forward again, whining softly his breathing ragged, before the other turned his face away, pressing his temple to the back of Teddy’s head. 

But that was all Teddy needed; the illusion was set. He breathing became faster, his moans and whines louder, and more insistent. He pushed up on one hand and hid his face in the crook of his other arm, his lips brushing over the sweat damp skin there. He was close. The other’s breathing on the back of his neck, the way he continued to pound into him as if this was the last fuck he was ever going to have, just set Teddy’s nerves on fire. 

Clutching at the sheets one last time, he stretched his neck out, head tipped slightly to the side as he groaned, and his voice hitching at the end as he felt his head begin to spin. His skin shivered and his toes clenched as he came, crying out onto the bed covers, his reaction causing the man still pumping into him to do the same. 

He felt the other’s sweat drop onto his back, dripping from his hair and face and it made Teddy shudder. 

“Heh… Well, I honestly didn’t think you’d be up for it, but I guess you proved me wrong.”

Teddy hardly took any notice of the words as he felt the man pull out of him. His skin crawled at the feeling and he felt the other roll over and pull himself to his feet, leaning over to pressed an open mouth kiss to the back of Teddy’s neck. Another shudder.

Teddy watched him leave. It made his stomach clench as he watched the man walk away. His hair was shorter at the back and his long slender legs and build made him identical to Billy from behind. Even the way he walked, feet slightly turned out, shoulders mildly hunched. All of those little things that made you love a person.

Not waiting another moment, Teddy was on his feet before the bathroom door was shut, gathering his clothing. He didn’t bother with a shirt, instead pulling his pants on and letting himself out the window, allowing his wings to shift as he jumped out, and carry him away before he could start to really think about what he had just done.


End file.
